


Cuddling Positions

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: To relax and unwind from the stress of the day, the boys just wanted one thing.





	Cuddling Positions

Y/N eyes Rook as he lays down on the left side of her bed. Barely a minute passes before Kells lays on the right side, putting her in between both men.

She sighs, pressing the power button on her phone so the screen goes blank. “You okay?” She asks them both.

“It was rough today.” Rook tells her, not wanting to key her into everything at the moment.

Kells just grunts in agreement, not having enough energy for any other response.

Rook turns slightly, pressing his head against her side, “we missed you.” He mumbles.

She smiles down at him, hand combing through his hair. “I missed you guys too.” Kells goes to put his head on her stomach when she stops him. “If we are going to cuddle, I’m laying down not sitting up.”

Rook moves away slightly, as she lays down. Once she’s done moving he immediately presses his face into her side, lips touching the exposed skin from where her tank top had ridden up. Kells follows Rooks lead with getting into their normal cuddle position. Resting his head on her stomach. Her fingers quickly starting to run through their hair.

She breaks the silence after a few minutes, “do you know how weird it was to sleep with blankets while you were gone.” The two men immediately start laughing, making her grin. “No, really. You know how cold I get. When we sleep together I don’t have to worry because you both are fucking heaters and we all get overheated if we use a blanket, but when you guys were gone, I had to resort to blankets and it just didn’t feel right.”


End file.
